White Princess
by Devilzzz
Summary: Ginny's life crumbled up into a meaningless one-shot fic that is truly crazy and fits together in a slightly humored fic. Enjoy and free feel to flame :D


White Princess By: Devilzzz (S.A.) -  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Unlike other writers, I hardly get tired of writing this. The wonderful J.K. Rowling owns the characters and various settings as well. I own these: - ---------------*~*-------------- and death punishments for those who steal them.  
  
-  
  
Summary:  
  
Weird and pointless little one-shot fic about Ginny's life mixed into a morbid/slightly humored fic that is two pages long. Mainly includes her family and her prospect on transforming from a 'princess' and becoming a classic bad girl. Oh, and you find out Ginny's amazing and unusual talent. I have no idea why I wrote this, inspiration I guess. VERY VERY strange inspiration.  
  
P.S. I am crazy.  
  
-  
  
When I was six, Mother called me her little white princess and said it was a pure blessing from God that she had me and I was special because I was the only girl in this family. I smiled, and she smiled back. Then I frowned and asked her how come she had all these fucking babies. She turned red and suddenly had to do something in the kitchen.  
  
When I was eight, Father sat me on his lap and told me that I was the most important thing to him and that he loved me so much, and he would never let anybody hurt me. I told him that he had slapped me ten times just yesterday. He got flustered and started saying he was feeling tired and went upstairs.  
  
When I turned nine and a half, my brother George and his twin sibling, Fred told me that I was adopted. I asked them why, and how amazingly I had gotten my red auburn hair and freckled skin. They stammered.  
  
When I was ten years old, I asked my brother Percy, what "sexy" meant. He turned crimson and told me that "sexy" was a rare plant found commonly in Asia and Africa.  
  
When I was eleven, I asked my brothers, Charlie and Bill and 12 year old Ron if they were "homosexual", a word I had found in the dictionary. Charlie told me to shut up and gave me a teddy bear. Bill laughed nervously and told me to shut up. Ron started to stutter. I figured, then he must be.  
  
When I turned fourteen, I asked asked a guy out for a date. He said he had other plans. When I saw him in the common room, he was making out with his hand. I guess he had another date.  
  
When I was Sweet Sixteen, I had my first kiss. Jeffrey was tender and sweet, and we went out on many dates after that. He was the first person I ever slept with. I told him I loved him near the end of December. He just kissed me. One year later, Jeffrey turned gay.  
  
When I was seventeen, I graduated from Hogwarts and got engaged to Colin Creevey. But then, he turned gay. Wow, I must have a real gift.  
  
And now I'm eighteen. I live in a small apartment near the Burrow. I have a small job at the Ministry. I am currently in the 'Muggle Protective' department. I smoke. I wear lipstick smeared all over. I have my tongue pierced. I have a heart-shaped tatoo that bears my name in the corner of my hip. I wear strapless tank tops that show my stomach, which is also pierced and flat. I dyed my hair more lighter red with blue highlights. I wear slutty clothes. I've had more than two one night stands. With my friend, Harry, and my enemy Draco Malfoy from school.  
  
Charlie says I look like a whore. Then he gives me a teddy bear.  
  
Bill turned transexual. He stammers and giggles now.  
  
Percy is away on what he calls 'secret buisness'. Is he looking for the rare African and Asian plant, called "sexy"? I think so.  
  
Fred and George still say I'm adopted.  
  
Ron says I am a hyprocrite. (He turned gay too. My God, I DO have a talent)  
  
Father says he's sorry for what he did wrong with raising me.  
  
Mother says that never again will I be her white little princess.  
  
She doesn't know yet that my tattoo says "White Little Princess."  
  
Maybe I shouldn't tell her I have a tattoo.  
  
---------------*~*-------------- 


End file.
